


Deterioration

by Notquiteconsistent



Category: Tombstone (1993)
Genre: Angst, Revenge, not much of a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notquiteconsistent/pseuds/Notquiteconsistent
Summary: Wyatt Earp is killed after the O.K. Corral and Doc exacts revenge.





	Deterioration

**Author's Note:**

> So it sort of messed up and I can't figure out how to fix it so paragraphs aren't properly spaced out. Written at my friend's request.

Doc had often asked people to define love. He was amused at how many different answers people gave him.  
The one that stayed with him the longest was Cousin George's. The two were in their teens and George was talking about a girl.  
"How do you know that you're in love, George?" Doc had asked.  
George had thought for a few moments. "Well, I'd say it's when you're constantly thinking about someone. Where you always wanna know where they are, you know?"  
Doc had mulled it over before chuckling. He had responded, "I always think about my father and want to know where he is, but I don't think I love him."  
George had shoved him in the swimming hole. Doc had chased George all the way home, the two stumbling and laughing. Doc could've caught up to George easily, but he enjoyed having a few moments of fun.  
As Doc crouched next to Wyatt's grave as he recalled the memory. Wyatt was his best friend. He had always thought about Wyatt. He would read newspapers and find himself grinning when he saw Wyatt's name. It was a strange name, one that always stuck out.  
Doc walked out of the graveyard. Mud was on his clothes, the rain starting to chill him to the bone. It made him cough. He kept moving.  
Doc ended up in his room. He undressed and got into cleaner clothes mechanically. Kate was in the doorway, he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to care.  
Doc pushed past her and left. He heard her calling for him but he ignored it. He got on his horse and spurred her. He just rode away.  
He heard Virgil call his name. He knew that Texas Jack would be hurrying to his horse, hoping to catch up to him before he did something suicidal. But they had no chance to stop him, to get him. He was Doc Holliday and Wyatt Earp was dead.  
As he washed the blood off his hands he thought it again. He was Doc Holliday and Wyatt Earp was dead. He was Doc Holliday. Wyatt Earp and Frank Stillwell were dead.  
He bought a new hat. He was Doc Holliday. Wyatt Earp, Frank Stilwell, and Indian Charlie were dead.  
He pawned his watch. He was Doc. Wyatt Earp, Frank Stillwell, and Indian Charlie were dead.  
He drank liquor spiked with rattlesnake venom. He didn't even flinch. He was Doc. Wyatt Earp, Frank Stillwell, Indian Charlie, and Milt Joyce were dead.  
He never returned to Tombstone. He lived in the wilderness, doing what he liked. Killing what he liked.  
He was Doc. Wyatt Earp, Frank Stillwell, Indian Charlie, Milt Joyce, and Pete Spence were dead.  
He poured laudanum in his whiskey. He could run and fight. But he couldn't die. Not yet.  
He wasn't sure of his name anymore. Wyatt Earp was dead. Ike Clanton added a list of people who he had long lost track of.  
A few more men joined the list. He felt sick when he saw the color red. But he wasn't done. No, not yet.  
Johnny Ringo. That was the only name he could remember beside Wyatt Earp's.  
He trudged into the forest and leaned against the tall tree. He glanced to the side when he heard a twig snap.  
A man walked into the clearing, cursing quietly. He stared at the man.  
"Johnny Ringo," he said softly. The man's head shot up and he stared at him.  
"Jesus Christ," Johnny Ringo breathed out. "It's you."  
He stood up. "You're Johnny Ringo. I know you."  
"Doc, wait," Ringo tried.  
"You're the last one. Then I can be done. Then I'll be done. Then I'll see Wyatt Earp again," he swore.  
Johnny Ringo tried for his gun but he was much too slow. He was left by a tall tree.  
Wyatt Earp was dead. Wyatt Earp was in Tombstone.  
He walked away from Ringo's body, thinking silently. What was left for him to do? There was only one name left. That name was dead. Who was he? He couldn't say.  
But it didn't matter. He knew was love was. He was constantly thinking about one person. He always knew his location. But he was gone.  
Doc Holliday hadn't been alive in a long time. But he knew it was alright. Self-pity was useless. It would all be done soon. He sat on top of a hill and felt the breeze. Only a while longer, he thought. Then he would see him again.  
He had to.


End file.
